


Lams Ft. Stalker Charles Lee

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: TW: Rape, stalking, kidnapping, suicide, murder





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Kidnapping, implied rape, stalking  
> “Not you again…”  
> “Leave me alone.”  
> “I don’t love you anymore.”  
> “Don’t call this number again.”  
> “You need to leave.”  
> “I’m going to keep you safe.”  
> “Give me back my phone.”  
> “You’re in trouble now.”  
> “What a pretty sight.”  
> “Behave.”  
> “What did you just say?”

John groaned as the same number called him again for the… He lost track of how many times he’d called him already… He hit ignore, like always, and shoved his phone into his pocket.

“Who was that?” Alexander asked as he joined his boyfriend in the kitchen, watching him make dinner.

“Nobody,” John responded, if a bit too quickly.

Alexander frowned, immediately noticing the defensive tone in his voice. “Who was it?” he asked again, his voice far less casual.

“Just a stupid ex… He won’t leave me alone and I’m getting tired of it.”

“Change your phone number.”

John shook his head. “I tried… I don’t know how, but he always gets my number again.”

So that’s why John had gotten so many new phones recently. It wasn’t because he’d lost his old ones at all. “This is dangerous. Have you tried telling the police? You know who it is, don’t you?”

John groaned. “I do. I know exactly who it is, but the police won’t do anything. He hasn’t touched me and he never threatens me. They can’t put a restraining order on him for being obnoxious and, even if he could, there’s no way they can stop him from calling me as he pleases.”

Alexander tightened his grip on John’s waist defensively. “I’m so sorry, baby…”

“I can handle it. It’s just annoying.” And a bit scary… “I’ll be alright.” He smiled at him and pecked his lips, but Alexander wasn’t convinced.

* * *

Later that night, when the pair were just falling asleep, John got up to answer a phone call. He didn’t know the number and assumed it was someone who wanted to buy his art.

He should’ve just ignored it.

“Hey, baby.”

John went pale, immediately recognizing the voice. “Not you again…”

“Or what? You’ll change it again? Honestly, Johnny, I’m getting tired of this little game.”

“Don’t call this number again.”

“You look so beautiful in the dim light like that. Still wearing those turtle pajamas, I see?”

John’s blood froze in his veins as he looked down at himself. He didn’t have any turtle pajama pants back then, they were a present from Alexander. “Where are you?..”

“Somewhere where you can’t see me. But I can see you. And you’re so beautiful, just like I remember. Come back to me, Johnny. You know I’d take good care of you.”

“No. I-”

“Maybe you should think about that. You wouldn’t want your precious little boyfriend to get his lion onesie stained, now would you?”

His eyes widened. “You wouldn’t…”

“Do you want to test that theory or do you want to listen?”

“No! No, I’ll listen…”

“Good boy. I want you to meet me in the park tomorrow. We’re going to go on a lovely date. Don’t you dare tell anyone else, do you understand?”

“I do…” Within minutes, John was back in bed with Alexander, fast asleep, as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

In the morning, John went and made breakfast as usual. Then, he got ready for the day, as usual. The difference was that, this time, he wasn’t dressed in his usual shirt and sweatpants to spend the day painting. That alone was enough to tip off Alexander.

“Are you doing anything today, baby?” he asked cautiously and, admittedly, a bit suspiciously.

John shook his head. “No. I just felt like wearing something a bit different today.”

Alexander might’ve believed it… Had John not gone pale at the sound of his phone. “Give me your phone.”

“What for?”

“You know what for.” He snatched John’s phone off of the counter and answered it.

“You’re not my John.”

“Alexander, give me back my phone!”

“You need to stop calling him. Leave him alone.”

“Where’s the fun in that? I don’t know what he sees in you when he could have me. Johnny knows I would take great care of him, not the other way around. Either way, I guess I’ll be seeing him around.” And, with that, he hung up.

Alexander sighed and gave John back the phone.

“What did he say?”

“Why does it matter? So you can know what time you have to leave?”

“What?..”

“I’m not blind, okay? I know you’re planning to sneak off with him. Threatening ex boyfriend.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

John was shocked by the accusation, taking a step back. “You seriously don’t believe me?..”

“Why should I? Lying to me as much as you have been and all.”

John gawked at him, the shock overwhelming him. Alexander really believed he was cheating after all this time because of a white lie. “Are you serious right now? Why would I make up something like that? Why would I ever cheat on you? I love you!”

Alexander rolled his eyes. “I don’t even know what to believe anymore. You know what, forget this.”

“Alex-”

“No. I think you need to leave.”

John’s hurt expression turned into an angry one. Alexander was being completely unfair and John did not have to deal with it. “Fine. I will.” he grabbed his jacket and walked out, taking his phone with him. “Don’t wait up for me.” He stormed out of the house and just let his legs go where they pleased.

Unfortunately, they didn’t make it far.

Maybe two minutes after he left the house, John was suddenly grabbed from behind and a hand was over his mouth as he was dragged into a van. In it, he was quickly tied up and gagged, though he could clearly see the person behind this.

Charles Lee.

John had left him for being too clingy, not giving him an inch of space or allowing him to do anything and now, here he was again.

He must’ve noticed how John trembled in fear. He smiled his sickly sweet smile and cupped John’s face in his hands, brushing a curl from his face. “Don’t be so scared, dear. I’m going to keep you safe.” He placed a kiss to the duct tape over John’s lips before climbing into the front and driving away.

It felt like hours, but John had no idea how long Charles drove before he stopped, blindfolding John before pulling him out of the van and into a house. He walked him through it, keeping a tight grip on his wrists, before finally stopping, locking the door behind him and untying John.

“Here we are, your new home.”

John spat in his face as soon as the duct tape came off, tears pricking his eyes from how much it stung.

Charles sighed and wiped his face. “You will see things my way, whether you like it or not.” Before John could react, he lunged forward and pinned him to the wall. “Look at me.”

John shook his head and looked away, refusing to look at him even as he grabbed his face and moved it.

“Look at me,” he demanded, far more forceful this time.

John bit his lip and listened.

“I’m going to keep you safe. You aren’t going to leave me again.”

* * *

Alexander sighed. This was getting ridiculous. John was probably with whoever he’d been cheating with. The thought made his heart hurt, but there was no other explanation. Why would John agree to meet some ex-boyfriend of his otherwise? Still, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling hopeful when his phone rang… Only for his excitement to go away when he saw that it was just Lafayette. He sighed and answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Alex? Hey, do you know where John is?”

“No. And I don’t care. We got in a fight.”

“Oh.. I’ve been trying to call him all day and he hasn’t called me back once.

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows. That was weird. John always had his phone on him. “Maybe his battery died.”

“No, it rings, but he never answers.”

“Well… I don’t know where he could be. He left hours ago.”

“I’m worried about him..” So was Alexander. “Please tell him to call me once you find him.”

“I will.” Alexander went out and began walking. Maybe he could find John himself, he thought. He didn’t find John, but he did find John’s cell phone, dropped near a shrub. Alexander picked it up and looked through it. As expected, there were a bunch of missed calls from Lafayette, but the calls from that familiar number stopped that morning.

“Oh my god.”

* * *

John hated it, but he knew he had no choice but to listen to whatever Charles said to do. He had put an electric collar on him that would knock him out every time he tried to escape. The worst part was that was all that he was allowed to wear.

“Can’t have you stowing anything away, now can we?”

That had been the justification for the inhumane treatment, at least.

John growled.

“Behave. You know I don’t want to hurt you, my love.”

“I’m not your love.”

Charles raised an eyebrow. “What did you just say?”

“I don’t love you anymore. I regret the fact that I ever did.”

Charles frowned and, without warning, punched John square in the jaw, making him cry out. “Don’t you dare say that again.” He made John face him again, smiling as a stream of blood trickled down John’s cheekbone. “What a pretty sight… I’m having a hard time controlling myself around you.”

“Go take a run and jump.” John growled, spitting a mixture of blood and spit onto Charles’ face.

That time, Charles wasn’t nearly as lenient. He grabbed John’s shoulders and pushed him down. “You’re in trouble now. You are going to love me. You don’t have a choice.”

* * *

Alexander looked everywhere for John. He even filed a missing person’s report and started putting up posters. Days went by without a sign, then weeks, then, the next thing he knew, Alexander was celebrating John’s birthday. Alone. Having dinner across from his picture.

“I should’ve listened to you… I’m sorry…”

It was four months since he last saw John. He didn’t know how many more it would be until he saw him again.

He didn’t know how much longer he could stand the wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape mention, suicide, murder, watching someone die, kidnapping  
> “You’re a disappointment.”   
> “I’m going to kill you!”   
> “Why did you spare me?”   
> “I wish i’d never met you.”   
> “There was never an us.”   
> “He’s dead because of you.”   
> “I don’t deserve to be loved.”

“Johnny,” Lee called out in a sing song voice. “It’s playtime!”

John choked back a sob as he was pulled out and onto the bed that was in the basement with him. He never slept on it, though. It was too painful for him.

As usual, Lee stripped himself down, John still wasn’t allowed any clothes, and had his way with his body. Of course, as loving as he claimed to be, he made sure that John wasn’t hurting, but he still hated it. Every second of it. And it wasn’t something he could ignore as easily as he usually did. That time, something was different. Lee… He was angry.

“Stupid boy. I work so hard to please you. Why don’t you ever appreciate it and finish?”

John bit his tongue and didn’t answer. As usual, that was his best possible response.

Lee tutted before trying new things, anything that he could, to try to get John to enjoy his sick, nightly games.

It took everything in John’s power to not squirm or cry as he felt Lee’s rough hands and slimy tongue wherever they could reach. It wasn’t easy, but, with his well-being depending on it, it was doable.

Eventually, Lee got tired of trying and let John go with a sigh. “You’re a disappointment, did you know that? I do everything I can to make you happy and you don’t give me anything in return.” He rolled his eyes and got dressed.

As he began up the stairs, there was loud knocking at the door. “John?! John, are you in there?!”

Was that…

Lee scoffed and opened the door, tumbling down the stairs with someone at his throat.

It was! “Alexander!” John stood up, covering himself with the blanket.

“John!” Alexander ran towards him, hugging him tightly. He was so warm.. So welcoming…

“You… I’m going to kill you!”

John’s head shot up as he heard a click, just in time to see Charles Lee holding the gun. “No!”

But it was too late. He closed his eyes as tight as he could when he heard the shot… But he didn’t feel a thing. “Why did you…” Save him? Not shoot him? John didn’t know what he was going to say, but, whatever it was, it was wrong.

Alexander slowly fell to his knees, clinging to John for dear life. “John?..”

“Alex! No, no, no!” He slumped to his knees with him. “No, Alexander, please listen to me.. You’re going to be okay..”

He slowly shook his head. “No.. I won’t be… I’m sorry..” His eyes slowly glazed over, the light draining out of them and their once brilliant brown turning dull, practically gray.

John couldn’t stop himself from sobbing then, his head resting on Alexander’s chest as he held him. “It should’ve been me… Why didn’t you kill /me/?!”

Charles shook his head and kneeled down, forcing John’s head up and forcing his eyes to look at him. “Haven’t you been paying attention? I love you. I don’t want to hurt you. But him? He was just in my way.” He grabbed John’s arm and yanked him to his feet. “He’s dead, okay? And he’s dead because of you. Accept it and move on. The faster you do that, the faster you love me, the easier this will be on you. On us.”

John yanked his arm away, shaking his head. “There was never an us! I wish… I wish I’d never met you.”

“John-”

“No! I can’t! I can’t do this anymore!’ he sobbed out, trying to kneel back down to Alexander’s lifeless body.

Charles wouldn’t let him. He grabbed his waist and held him close. “You’re confused, baby.. Just come sleep with me and it’ll all be okay in the morning.”

“I’ll never be okay as long as I’m with you!” John yelled, continuing to thrash and fight in his tight grip. There was no escaping his vice grip, but John didn’t care. He fought and he fought ignoring how tired he was and how much his body hurt until he couldn’t anymore. He fought until he just fell limp from exhaustion.

“There we go. Good boy. Wasn’t that easy?”

No… No, this was not the end!

John grabbed the gun from Lee’s hand and put it in his mouth, aiming it at it’s roof and pulling the trigger.

* * *

As soon as it went off, he sat up in bed, drenched by a cold sweat. A dream… It was all a dream… Or, rather, a nightmare. Or… No, a dream.

It was just a dream compared to the nightmare he was living. He looked at the wall underneath the bed at the scratches in the wood. 20 days. It had been 20 days since he had that stupid fight with Alexander. 20 days since Charles Lee kidnapped him. 20 days… He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. If he had known then that it was only the beginning, the ending of his dream may have become reality.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a monster.”   
> “I never meant to hurt you.”   
> “Don’t touch me.”   
> “Stop ignoring me…”  
> “You’re an asshole.”  
> “Just how stupid do you think I am?”  
> “Stop being such a baby.”  
> “Make me.”   
> “Open up.”  
> “What did you just say?”  
> “ Good boy.”

John wanted nothing more to leave the hellhole that he was trapped in, but how could he? With that stupid shock collar that he was forced to wear and the fact that he was kept in a basement, there was no way out. So, he had to listen to everything Lee said in order to survive, whether he liked it or not.

Naturally, it was hard to ignore when Lee left the door open behind him as he came down for him one night.

“Nighttime, baby. You know the drill. Open up for me.”

John didn’t even notice him speaking, too busy trying to plan out his escape. Charles Lee did not like that.

He grabbed John’s chin and forced him to face him. “Hey. Stop ignoring me.”

Here was his chance. “Make me.”

Lee raised his arm to hit John. Perfect.

It was only a split second decision, but John pulled his legs to his chest and kicked Charles Lee in the face, using his lack of balance to his advantage, before jumping up and running out the door. Not caring that he was only in his boxers and his socks, he dashed towards the front door and made it outside to the woods they were hidden in… Before collapsing in pain as the collar sent volt after volt of electricity through his body. Oh, god, he did not expect it to be nearly as powerful as it was.

Lee grabbed him and dragged him back inside, throwing him on the couch and standing over him with blood running down his face and fury in his eyes. “Just how stupid do you think I am?! Do you really think I would make it that easy for you?!”

John couldn’t respond, still recovering from the shock that the collar gave him.

“Stop being such a baby. It wouldn’t hurt so much if you didn’t try to run away.”

“You’re an asshole…” John muttered as he finally got over the shock.

“What did you just say?” Charles challenged him.

“I said you’re an asshole! You’re a monster, Charles Lee!”

Lee sighed and gently cupped John’s cheek. “Baby..”

“Don’t touch me. Don’t call me baby. I hate you,” he stated, his voice near a whisper as he continued. Not out of fear this time, but out of malice. His life had become a living hell and the person responsible couldn’t care less.

“John, I never meant to hurt you. You know I only want to love you.”

He shook his head. “If you loved me, I wouldn’t be here. If you loved me, you’d let me free.”

“I can’t do that. I can’t let you go. You are going to stay here forever. You’re mine. I love you.”

“I loathe you.”

Lee rolled his eyes. “Alright. We can skip on our nightly fun tonight. You need some rest.”

John cried silently, curled in on himself as Lee picked him up and carries him.. Upstairs? “Where… Where are we…”

“You’re sleeping with me tonight. You need the rest and you need to relax.”

“No.. I don’t want to-”

“I don’t remember giving you a choice. Now, I trust that you’re smart enough to not try to run off again, so I’m trusting you. Don’t tell me I’ve made a mistake. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” He opened the door to his room and put John down on the bed, then closed and locked the door before laying beside him. “See. Isn’t this better than that rock of a mattress you have.”

John nodded slowly and relaxed into the bed. It was so soft… He hadn’t slept in a soft bed in who knew how long. However long he’d been there.

“Good boy.” Lee kissed his forehead. “Would you like anything else?”

“A snack… A drink..” He was kept  well fed and healthy, but he quite literally just burned a lot of calories. He was hungry.

“Of course.” Charles left and came back with milk and cookies, which John devoured in minutes.

“Thanks..”

Lee nodded and kissed his cheek. “Go to sleep.”

John nodded and laid down, closing his eyes and falling asleep. In the morning, he found himself in Lee’s arms, not that he was surprised. It was disgusting and he hated it, but… It could’ve been worse. Yesterday’s failed escape mission proved that.

Staying with Charles Lee was awful. He knew that.

But it could’ve been worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a monster.”  
> “I hate you.”   
> “Don’t leave me…”   
> “Don’t die on me– Please.”  
> “I’m going to kill you!”  
> “So that’s it? It’s over?”   
> “I came to say goodbye.”  
> “Lets run away together.”

Finally, after months of searching, Alexander finally found the house where Lee kept John. But he wasn’t just going to burst in there, not after all of this time. He waited for the sun to go down, then for a few more hours until he was certain that there was no activity going on before going inside and sneaking around. He checked every room and closet, his heart dropping at what he found.

John was in the master bedroom with Lee, wrapped in his arms. He couldn’t imagine what he was being forced to do each night. Alexander swallowed the thought and moved towards them, choking back a sob as he touched John’s arm. God, he’d missed him. But now was not the time. He gently shook John awake. “Baby?.. John?.. It’s me…”

John slowly woke up, stirring and slowly opening his eyes. “What..?” He looked at Alexander with a confused and worried expression. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to take you home, baby. I’m so sorry it took me so long…”

John shook his head and moved back… Towards Lee. “No… You’ll ruin everything.. I don’t want to go! I hate you!”

Alexander’s eyes went wide. No… This had to be some type of sick joke. “Baby.. We have to run away now.. Please…”

But he shook his head again. “I told you I was being harassed and you didn’t believe me… You thought I was cheating on you!”

“Lee’s tricking you. He’s a monster!”

“You’re the monster!”

With all of the yelling, Charles Lee himself woke up, tightening his grip on John’s waist. “Baby.. I hope you’re not planning on leaving me..”  
John glared at Alexander. “I’m not. Alexander was just here to say goodbye.”

Alexander wasn’t going to stand for this. He grabbed John’s arms and tried to pull him away. “I’m taking you to get help! He’s tricking you!”

“No! Leave me alone!” He pulled his arms away and moved back against Lee’s chest again, panting. “We’re going to have to run away again, Lee…”

Lee nodded and tightened his grip on John’s waist. “Just tell him goodbye and we’ll be gone.”

John turned towards him, curling up against his chest. “That’s it?.. Just say goodbye and it’ll be over?..”

“Of course, baby.”

No… No! “I’m going to kill you!” Alexander launched himself at Charles Lee, snatching the pocket knife from the nightstand and plunging into his chest, over and over again, until he finally stopped moving. He panted once he was done and turned back to John, unsurprised to see the look of terror on his face.

Alexander didn’t do that.. He didn’t just… Oh, god. He just killed someone!

“You really are a monster…” John whimpered. “I loved him!” He crawled off of the floor and attempted to take the knife from Alexander’ screaming in frustration when he refused to give it up.

“No, John.. You will not die on me. We’re going home and we are getting you some help.”

John shook his head. “I’m not going anywhere…” He looked down.

Alexander felt sick as his eyes followed his gaze, finding the knife stuck in John’s stomach.

John winced as he pulled it out and looked back up at Alexander. “Goodbye.”

“No!” Alexander shot up in bed, panting and looking around at his surroundings. Home. He was at home. It was just a dream. John was still alive… Hopefully… No, no, no. He couldn’t take that thought, especially not after a dream like that. God, it made him sick… Oh, god.

Alexander groaned and ran to the bathroom, making it just in time to empty his stomach in the toilet. That dream… It was awful… But it was just a dream.

He sighed and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Alexander was going to find Charles Lee and he was going to save John. He just knew it.

He had to.


	5. Chapter 5

Eight months. That was what it took before John Laurens was officially considered to be broken. At least, that was his best estimate. He counted the amount of times that Lee woke him up or came downstairs to him at the end of the end of the night, making him earn his dinner. Yeah. His count sounded about right.

It could’ve been worse. After all, once John stopped resisting, after about three months or so, Charles stopped being violent with him and he actually let him wear clothes, giving them back little by little. After six months, John was fully clothed and obedient, knowing exactly what to do without Charles asking him. The scars on his torso reminded him of what would happen if he didn’t listen.

At least he was kind of taking care of him. He fed him three times a day, John learned that Charles would never poison his food, especially since it meant that John wouldn’t eat, and he let him take a bath every night after… Yeah… And after about four months, he let him do that alone.

Still… John would’ve been lying if he said that he didn’t miss his friends… That he didn’t miss Alexander…

Alexander. He was basically the only thing that helped John stay sane throughout all of that. He learned to close his eyes and think of Alexander every time that Lee abused his body and to imagine him coming down those stairs instead of Lee, coming in to rescue him.

But that wasn’t going to ever happen. He convinced himself that it wasn’t.

Still, it could’ve been worse. In fact, Charles even let him upstairs and into the rest of the house. After electrocuting himself and rendering himself unconscious three times, John knew better than to even try to escape.

He missed the outside world… He missed sunsets and fresh air and even the big city.

But it could’ve been worse.

Meanwhile, Alexander was working every day to find his boyfriend. No days off, he absolutely refuse to let up for even a second. John could’ve been anywhere and he refused to do anything less than the best for him. Dead or alive, he was going to find him. The clues were few and far in between, but he finally gathered enough evidence that Charles Lee had been behind his disappearance. Now, it was up to the police to find him.

But with no cell phone, no email, no social media of any kind, tracking him quietly wasn’t an easy option.

So, they couldn’t do anything.

“What?! That’s bullshit! You know who has him, now go get him! You have to save him! You have to!”

“Sir, we’re going to have to ask you to calm down. Yes, we have an idea of who has him, but there is no solid proof. And, to make matters worse, we can’t get a search warrant. I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to wait and let the police do their job.”

Alexander growled and stormed out of the office, sitting in the car and banging his head against the steering wheel, hot tears running down his face. It had been a year since he last saw John by then. A year since he accused him of cheating and chased him away. And, now, he was told that there was nothing they could do about it.

He almost ripped off the man outside of his window’s face when he knocked. “What?!”

The other frowned. “I’m sorry to bother you, but you’re Alexander Hamilton, right? You’re the one with the Laurens case, right?..”

Alexander wiped his face and nodded. “Yeah..”

He smiled softly. “Well… My partner and I aren’t exactly rule followers… We want to help you. Anyway we can.”

“Are… Are you serious?..” He looked at them both in disbelief.

“Yeah,” the girl beside him responded. “We think that everyone around here is being stupid. We became cops to help people, not just stand aside like this.”

Alexander smiled widely. “Thank you. Thank you both so much!”

He gave them his phone number and they set up a meeting for the next day, Saturday. He learned that the guy was name Hercules and the girl, a new recruit, was named Margarita, but she insisted that everyone called her Peggy.

The three met at a coffee shop, then decided to move over to Alexander’s house for more privacy. Unfortunately, or, rather, very fortunately, Alexander forgot that Lafayette was staying with him.

“Alexander, did you bring guests… over…?” Lafayette practically stopped in his tracks the second he saw Hercules, his face going dark red.

Alexander rolled his eyes, then grabbed his hand and led him away from the living room and to the kitchen.

Lafayette snapped out of his temporary trance and gave Alexander a questioning look.

“Two cops. They’re going to help me find John. The police refuse to take action, so they’re going to help me.”

Lafayette nodded. “I will leave you alone to speak, then.”

“Thank you.” Alexander smiled and went back out to the living room as Lafayette went upstairs to the room he was staying in.

The three spoke for hours and had to pause the meeting and continue it the next day, but they were able to formulate a good plan, one that just might work. Whether or not it would depended on a little somebody named Lady Luck.


	6. Chapter 6

Peggy was the first part of the plan. She was small and, therefore, easily hidden. And not the least bit suspicious. So, going to Lee’s job as a hospital janitor? No trouble at all, hiding as a teen with a sprained wrist. Then it was a simple matter of showing her badge to a few people and sneaking into the locker room, hiding the tracking chip in his phone and getting back to her room, all with minimal sightings. No big deal for her, of course. By the end of the day, there was a tracking device in Lee’s phone and Hercules could easily figure out everywhere he went.

“We have to follow him now! He’s going to see John, we know that!”

“It’s not that simple,” Hercules began. “If he catches us, it’s over.

Alexander frowned, but sighed and accepted it. Hercules was right. As much as he missed John, patience was key for this mission. “Okay… I’m sorry.”

“No problem. We can’t imagine how you feel,” Peggy said, smiling and patting Alexander’s shoulder reassuringly.

Alexander smiled. “Thank you.. I feel like I don’t show it enough, but I’m beyond grateful for what you guys are doing for me.”

“Of course. We couldn’t just sit around and let the police do nothing. I still can’t believe they did that,” Peggy sighed, taking another sip of her coffee.

“Guys, he’s stopped moving. Looks like he’s in the woods.”

“Typical.” Peggy rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, but we should still wait until night for you to go in. Just in case.”

“Until who goes in?”

Once again, Peggy’s small stature and sneaky nature made her the one who was put up to the job of sneaking around. She looked around the house and made sure no lights were on before getting closer, hiding when she heard a beeping. When she realized it wasn’t stopping, she went to investigate and found some sort of marker. She took a picture and sent it to Hercules. [What is this?] She had an idea, but hoped it was wrong.

From his place in the car, Alexander in the passenger’s seat, Hercules did a quick internet search, shuddering when he came up with her answer. [Marks the limits of a shock collar]

Peggy frowned. They had to get him out that night. She took a deep breath and continued, getting to the front door and easily picking a lock. She walked in and listened around for any sound of life and began looking around when there weren’t any. She checked each and every room, but didn’t find anything, not even the phone that she was tracking. [Herc, are you sure his phone is here? I can’t find him or the phone or anything. It’s definitely lived in, but empty.]

“Hmm..”

“What?”

“Nothing. Peggy’s just having  little trouble. Nothing to worry about.” [I checked, double checked, and triple checked. That phone is there. You know the tracker won’t work at all outside of it.]

Peggy sighed and kept looking around, stopping and hiding when she heard someone walking. She carefully peeked out and saw someone open a door in the wall. It was practically invisible, but it was there. She waited until the guy, presumably Charles Lee, was gone before sneaking in herself. It took a minute to find the passage, but when she did, she went in and down the stairs. At the bottom, she was met with terrified green eyes, filled with shock at the sight of her.

“Who are you?..”

“I’m a cop. Alexander hired me. I’m here to save you.”

He slowly shook his head. “But.. Alexander’s not coming for me… He can’t find me..”

“He is. I need you to stay quiet and come with me.” As she stepped closer, he moved away.

“This is a test.. Charles sent you, didn’t he?.. To see if I’d try to run away again? I’m not stupid. I know the collar will hurt me. I’m not trying to leave again!”

She took a few steps away. “Hey.. Shh.. It’s okay. You’re okay.” She showed him his badge.

“Anyone can get a fake.”

She frowned and got her phone, texting Hercules as John got dressed. [I found him. He doesn’t believe I’m a cop. I need you to come in for his shock collar and we need Alexander to snap him out of this.]

[We can’t do that, Peggy. I need to stay here in case we need a quick escape and Alexander might lose it if he sees John down there. I’m sorry, but this is up to you. I’ll give you instructions on the shock collar from here as soon as you can get close.]

[Let him talk to Alexander, then. I’ll call you.]

Hercules thought for a second and looked over at Alexander. “I need to ask you to do something..”

“Anything.”

He took a deep breath. “I need you to talk to John. He won’t trust Peggy. But I need you to stay here. No matter what he says or does, I need you to stay here.”

Alexander frowned, but nodded. “I’ll do whatever to get him back.”

Hercules called Peggy.

She gasped and quickly answered the phone, praying that Lee didn’t hear the ringtone. She looked at the screen and saw Alexander looking back at her, so she turned it towards John. “See?.. It’s Alexander. Come say hi.” She put the phone on the ground and slid it over.

John cautiously walked closer and picked up the phone with shaky hands. “Alex?..”

“John.. I’m so sorry…”

“Is this real?..”

“Yes, I’m real, baby. It’s okay. You can trust her, I promise.”

“But..” He frowned and reached up to his collar. “I’ve tried taking it off…”

“She can help you. Let her help you, please.”

John nodded and went to Peggy, giving her the phone back.

Hercules walked her through disarming, then getting the collar off of John. The second it was off, John rubbed his neck and cried.

“I’m free… Thank you..” He hugged Peggy tightly and cried into her shoulder, tightening his grip when he heard the door open. “It’s him… You need to hide.” He helped her hide underneath the bed and hesitated before putting the collar back around his neck.

“What was that noise?”

“What noise?..”

“Don’t play dumb with me. Who else is in here?”

John stepped back as Charles Lee stepped closer. “Nobody!”

“Don’t lie.”

Peggy came out as she heard choking noises. As expected, she found Lee choking John, tossing him away once she was in sight.

“I knew it.”

Before he could step forward to attack, Hercules came down the stairs and tackled Lee to the ground, acting before he ever had a chance to react. “Charles Lee, You are under arrest for the kidnapping of John Laurens.”

Alexander held John close, rocking him back and forth. “It’s okay.. You’re okay, John. You’re okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
